megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mechaniloid
'' OVA.]] is a term used in the Mega Man X series and onwards to refer to robots of subhuman intelligence that follows their programming, as opposed to Reploids, who have an artificial intelligence comparable to human intelligence and are capable of free thought."Of course, unaware machines that follow set programming still exist. To differentiate them from Reploids, they are designated the name “Mechaniloid”. Think of automated cars, construction machines and other similar machines as examples of them. Regardless, they were created according to the main principle of science: to make humanity more prosperous. So naturally, their roles involve working on developments humans are incapable of working on themselves. For instance, the construction and on-site direction of towering structures, maintaining an orbiting satellite in space, and so on. These machines only exist to bolster the growth of humanity." -- Rockman X The Novel: Irregulars Report prologue translation Most have a more mechanical shape than a humanoid shape, but this isn't always the case as robots like Mettaur C-15Kodansha Manga Hyakka books and Wolfloid (in Mega Man X6) are considered Reploids, while humanoid robots like Gigantic Mechaniloid CF-0 and Guardian are Mechaniloids,Compendium of Rockman X the term being apparently valid only for their AI, not their appearance. This makes it difficult to discern them, a few robots, like Velguarder, Snow Rider, Victoroid, and Maoh the Giant being called a Mechaniloid and a Reploid in different official sources. Mechaniloids also have the ability to go Maverick, Maverick Mechaniloids being the most common stage enemies faced in the Mega Man X series and then every main series (Mega Man Zero and ZX) since. They come in a wide variety of forms, including, but not limited, to Batton Bone (a bat), Bee Blader (a giant bee), and Ball De Voux (a ball with legs). Like most enemies, many drop items when defeated. Large Mechaniloids commonly serve as sub-bosses in stages, and some also appear as bosses, such as Raider Killer, D-Rex, and D-1000. Starting with Mega Man X2, most games in the Mega Man X, Zero and ZX series have a Mechaniloid as the Opening Stage boss. In rare occasions, friendly Mechaniloids appear and they are shown being used by the protagonists, like X telling to "dispatch rescue Mechaniloids" in the beginning of Mega Man X8 and the Deployment Center in Mega Man X: Command Mission. It's unknown if all Deployment Center robots are Mechaniloids as, except for one vague instance,Nana: "You can use the Deployment Center to deploy friendly Mechaniloids to collect Zenny and Items." they are only called as "units" or by their names. If they truly are, this shows that Mechaniloids like Big Monkey (which is said to be a Mechaniloid in its Mega Man X7 appearance as Aperoid), Dober Man, and Degraver (called "Mining Mechaniloids" in Gimialla Mine) can have a decent AI and are able to talk. Like the robots from 20XX, Mechaniloids seem to be created to do just about any type of function, from construction to excavation. It is believed that the "standard procedure" is for a small army of assistant Mechaniloids, all specialized in a certain field, are typically sent with a single specialized Reploid for whatever job is needed at the time. With the more advanced technology in the Mega Man ZX era, depending of the circumstances, Mechaniloids are shown to be able to "become themselves", evolve, devolve, and reproduce like living beings, as shown with Giganto Bole, Hyper Bole, and Poyoko. List of Mechaniloids A list of robots that are confirmed to be Mechaniloids in official game sources. Note that robots that may be Mechaniloids aren't listed if they were not mentioned to be one, even if they appear to be Mechaniloids. ''Mega Man X'' series *AclandaCompendium of Rockman X *AnglergeRockman MemoriesRockman & Rockman X Daizukan *Aperoid *Ball De Voux (Deerball)Mechaniloid type enemy from Mega Man X: Command Mission *Batton Bone *Barite Lastar *Barrier Attacker *Bee Blader (B Blader) **Gold Blader *Beetron *Bigbit *Bit *Blady (Bladey) *Blast Raster *Blecker *Blockape *Bospider *Cannon Driver *Crash Roader (Rush Loader) *Creeper *Cruiziler *Crusher NEO *D-1000 *D-Rex *Dejira GR *Dig Labour (Degraver) *Dragon Blaster *Drimole-W *Earth Commander *Giga Death *Gigantic Mechaniloid CF-0 *Guardian (Mega Man X4 and X6) *Guardian (Mega Man X7) *Gulpfer **Gulpfer R *Gun Volt *Hayohn *Hotarion *Hover Gunner *Item Carrier *Jelly Seeker *Killer Sphere *Kyunbyunn *Kyuun B *Ladder Yadder *Mad Bull 97 *Mad Pecker *Mad Taxi *Maoh the Giant *Mega Tortoise *Metal Wing *Mettaur D2 *Mettaur S *Mine Tortoise *Mole Borer *Morgun *Mushadroyd *Nightmare Snake (presumably''Mega Man X6'': *X: "I found a giant Mechaniloid ahead! I think its week point is the green core." *Alia: "Mechaniloid? There is no data signal." *X: "Is this the Nightmare? Who created this? What for?") *Obiiru *O-M-8 *Press Disposer *Purple Rose *Radarroid *Rangda Bangda *Ray Bit *Ray Trap *Red Hubcap *Refleczer *Rollin' Gear *Scrambler *Scriver *Sea Attacker *Sea Canthller *Sine Faller **Zennydropper **Gift Box *Skullhead *Sky Farmer *Slidame *Sniper *Snow Rider *Snow Shooter *Star Mine *Tiranos *Tombort *Tonboroid S *Tubamail-S *U-555 *UtuborosMega Man ZX Advent Quest To Mechaniloid Remains *Velguarder (classified as a Mechaniloid and Reploid in different sources) *Victoroid *Volt Kurageil *Walk Shooter *Yadokari"We're getting strong energy readings! You're very close; you should be able to see it! I'll look for the giant Mechaniloid's weak point! You find a good approach point!" - Alia, Mega Man X7 *Yellow Brontes *Yukidarubon *"Unnamed gazelle Mechaniloid""There must a weak point on that Mechaniloid... Okay, it's his leg joints! Hit them to slow him down!" - Alia, Mega Man X7 ''Mega Man Zero'' series *Altoloid''Mega Man Zero 4'' database *BeamWalker *Beeneran **PetitNet *BombadeerMega Man Zero 4 database (Mechameson's entry) *Bongal *ClabangerNS **MiniCrabanB **MiniCrabanR *Deathlock''Mega Man Zero 3'' database *EleDeserter *Faital *Fire Renant *GangaGun *GazamirMega Man Zero Official Complete Works *Glacial *Golem *Guard Orotic *Gyrator *Hechrysta *Hittite Hottide *Keaton''Mega Man Zero 3'' database (G. Cannon entry) *Kerberos *Lamplort *LamplortX *Lemmingles *MeduHopper *Mega Scorpia *Mellnet *Mettaur *NicosCrabB **NicosCrabC *NeedBalloon *Pinofeel *Poplan *RefleBeemer *SandDozer *Seimeran *SerpentGear *SharksealX *Spy Larue E **Spy Larue F **Spy Larue I *Tyrine *Yadokroid ''Mega Man ZX'' series *Angle Cannon''Mega Man ZX'' database *Auto Counter ECO *Auto Counter POP *Bambooloss *Batty *Beanball *Bee Rockets *Bora Bora *Buoybuoy *Burner''Mega Man ZX Advent'' database *Carom *Cavity CW *Cellworm *Chabano *Chain Anchor *Circloon *Circrush *Crickaleap *Crushpactor *Cutting Gyro *Diadrake *Disk Cannon *Dogu the Giant *Dynaflor *Electric Darts **Fire Darts **Ice Darts *Enforcer *Exspider *Eyeballoon *Fantacle *Fly Chopper **Fly Chopper 2 *Funky Junk *Frostybear *Galleon Noggin *Giga Aspis **Desert Aspis *Giganto Bole *Hyper Bole *King Flyer *Langbrach *Lava Demon *MachYOS *Marine General *"Master Albert's throne" *Mechadragon *Meteor Thresher *Moth Queen *Myterys *Nature Mine *Orehawk *Pattrolaur *Platform Cannon *Powmettaur *Poyoko *Pressor *Pump Cannon *Rattrap **New Rattrap *Releaf *Remettaur *Rumblefish *Sawood *Sci-sensor *Shock Face **Heat Face **Frozen Face *Shrimpstroke *Skull Anchor *Sphenalauncher *Spidrill *Springer *Steephinx *Tentalamia *Tornado Fencer *Valkyraffe *Vitaful *VMettaur *Web Bolt *Whirling 44 Other Media Archie Comics Several Mechaniloids appear in the Worlds Unite crossover as Sigma-1's minions, alongside such villains as the Deadly Six. Several of them operated in defense of a fortress from which Sigma departed in order to reach the world of Sonic the Hedgehog. Upon taking control of Doctor Eggman's base on the Lost Hex, Sigma ordered that his robot assembly line be repurposed to construct Mechaniloids. After losing his minions M'egga Man and Sonic Man of the Roboticized Masters, Sigma remained confident, as he had already produced an army of Mechaniloids in preparation for the coming conflict. Other appearances Mechaniloids appeared in the Rockman X manga series, Irregular Hunter Rockman X, and Rockman X Mega Mission 3. Trivia *It's speculated by fans that Reaverbots are enhanced Mechaniloids, but that was not confirmed by Capcom. References Category:Species Category:Mega Man X series Category:Mega Man Zero series Category:Mega Man ZX series